Sunday Morning Musings
by kickstergal
Summary: It was him. He’d engineered his way into her life and her heart, and somehow, probably almost completely against her will, she’d become someone with feelings." Oneshot, BB. Thanks for reading!


DISCLAIMER: Not mine. But will still write about. (Just a little, 'kay, HH? Please?)

Temperance Brennan shifted in bed, listening to the rain outside, hoping the sound would lull her back into sleep.

She lay for a few moments, practicing the deep breathing Angela had taught her, then huffed and gave up, turning over on to her back, staring at the ceiling.

She thought too much.

She knew this, would even go so far as to say 'too much' was an understatement. She knew Angela certainly would.

But the fact was, currently she had a lot on her mind. Options to weigh, choices to make, people to protect, plans to think over.

And over, and over, until she suspected the hyperactivity in her brain might give her an aneurism, or at the very least a migraine.

She had family, now, to consider. One made up of her criminally-inclined father, an absentee but somehow still endearing brother, Angela; a sister in the metaphorical sense of the word if not the literal, and Those Boys. Hodgins and Zach- thorns in her side, constantly.

Or so she pretended, until no one else was looking.

Even Cam. She seemed to be melting, of late.

Not melting. Melting was a bad analogy. She had a momentary vision of a boneless body in a trunk and turned onto her side abruptly, curling her knees up to her chest.

Definitely not melting.

Maybe she was just growing up, allowing her experiences, the people she met, to change her.

The people she met.

She exhaled a surprised breath.

She knew what the problem was now. It was him. He'd engineered his way into her life and her heart, and somehow, probably almost completely against her will, she'd become someone with feelings.

She wasn't sure, however, because since she'd become someone with feelings she was having an awful lot of trouble recalling her former self, let alone remember if she'd wanted to stay frozen.

This was all his fault, that she couldn't sleep on a rainy Sunday morning because she was thinking about her family. This mismatched, unlikely, improbable bunch of people- they were hers. Because of him.

Because her family included him.

Because somehow, he made her care, made her consider others. Made her know how to be with people without freezing up or dismissing the idea clinically as too hard, too far outside the realms of her knowledge.

She sighed, inching back into the warmth she could feel behind her, the warmth encouraging her to relax more than the rain or any amount of deep breathing could.

She nestled her head into the pillow and half- smiled, wryly.

She'd laughed, yesterday. When-

A hand slid over her thigh.

She held her breath. Damn. Maybe she could fool him.

The hand trailed up her spine, then down again, fingers skimming across her ribs to trace slow circles on her stomach.

"Stop. Thinking." His voice whispered, dark with sleep, in her ear.

She grimaced. Busted.

"How did you know?"

"Your breathing picks up when you're thinking."

The hand on her stomach tickled suddenly. She gasped, batting it away.

"You want my advice, Bones. Just don't breathe."

"A completely unhelpful suggestion." She grumbled, trying to capture the hand, now waving in a threatening manner over her ribs.

"Tickling me is also unhelpful, Booth."

Booth rolled so she was pinned underneath him, captured, nose to nose.

She just stared solemnly at him.

"I like to see you smile, Bones."

She nodded seriously, recalling her earlier train of thought.

She'd laughed, yesterday, because of him.

The look in his eyes was changing, from laughter to something not as familiar to her, yet, but it made her heart pick up and her stomach tighten, involuntarily.

But she ignored her body, and his, and placed a hand along the side of his face, still looking at him, watching his eyes.

"Thank you, Booth."

He looked at her, his expression serious now, picking up her mood, reading her mind, as usual.

He blinked slowly at her, searching her gaze, then gave her a half smile.

"Anytime, Bones. Always."

**Author's Note:** I miss Bones. It's not on in NZ, which makes me sad on a regular basis. And it's Valentine's Day tomorrow. Therefore, was thinking about romance and created the above. Hope you like, Happy Valentine's everybody. Hope you get a Booth, a House or a Clooney, or all three if you're so inclined. XD Feedback, as always, warmly appreciated.


End file.
